


Mr. Sunshine

by KeyGalley



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon divergence - Post Illuminati Arc, Character Analysis, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers, mention of other characters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyGalley/pseuds/KeyGalley
Summary: La sensación era molesta, pero Izumo decidió dejarse derretir.





	Mr. Sunshine

Izumo tenía una personalidad curiosa. Sensatez, inteligencia y resolución eran sólo algunos de sus dotes, empero, existía en el diccionario un único sustantivo que no coincidía con ella en absoluto: sinceridad.

Su corazón se había roto mil veces, pero le avergonzaba tanto su debilidad, que prefería hacer como si nunca hubiese sentido nada; como si, desde el comienzo, se tratara del glaciar más frío e inquebrantable.

En el fondo, Izumo siempre lloró. Lo hizo desde que su madre, Tamamo, había enloquecido por culpa del zorro de nueve colas y los Illuminati, pasando por la desaparición de su hermana Tsukumo y la muerte de aquella mujer que quiso protegerlas, Yoshida; hasta el momento en el que Paku, su amiga verdadera, corrió peligro e Izumo no pudo hacer nada.

Incluso mientras fingía ser un témpano de hielo, ella dudaba de sí misma cada vez que veía a Shiemi, porque la rubia no necesitó apuñalar sus sentimientos una y otra vez para levantarse y sonreír.

Porque quizás, con todo y las ventajas que sus lecciones de vida le dejaron, Izumo continuaba siendo débil: tan débil que no pudo ignorar la soledad de Rin, y se acercó porque ella sabía de soledad mejor que nadie. Tan débil que nunca saldaría su deuda con él, aunque estuviere harta de depender de otros.

Tan débil que confió en Shima y su corazón ahora tenía otra grieta, porque la había traicionado cuando quizás empezó a gustarle más que como amigo. Su corazón lleno de surcos bien podía destruirse de dolor en medio de la empresa o aceptar su blandura y dejarse derretir.

Francamente Rin no le agradaba, pero su calidez fue lo que Izumo necesitó por tanto tiempo, porque si él no hubiera intervenido aquel día en los vestidores, lo más seguro era que Paku hubiese muerto. Porque si Rin no hubiera visto sus lágrimas invisibles, Izumo aun estaría sola.

Entonces… ¿qué quedaba? Izumo no tendría el valor para verle a los ojos sin morir de vergüenza. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a regresar a True Cross Academy; ¿con qué fin?

No obstante, quería escuchar de nuevo aquel ridículo apodo y distinguir la voz de la inocencia hecha persona; quería que esa molesta sensación de derretirse la invadiera mientras la luz entraba en sus pupilas, porque Rin era un rayo de sol.

Contra todo pronóstico, el corazón de Izumo era leal y su orgullo no la dejaría darle la espalda al único demonio de alma bondadosa que nunca se la dio.

Por otra parte, Rin seguía siendo un atolondrado difícil de corregir; Izumo debería cuidar de él cuando Shura no estuviera, porque Yukio era impaciente y Shiemi lo consentía demasiado; Miwa era muy pasivo y Suguro se encendía fácilmente, caía en sus provocaciones con frecuencia.

Entonces, la personalidad rara de Izumo era ideal para Rin y, como no pudo alcanzar su objetivo de nunca más depender de nadie porque el tonto de las llamas azules le derritió hasta las neuronas, Izumo velaría por él como si se tratara de ella misma.


End file.
